Escape
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Two young girls try to avoid their mother's raid on their father's second love life. They're tired of being used to bring their father back home, so they want to escape to other family, but their plan gets messy.
1. Messy Plans

**ESCAPE**

**A/N: This was a completely random idea. It's about two girls who try to escape from their mother's craziness of trying to find their father with his girlfriends, but their plan gets messy when the mother figures out… tell me what you think. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HOLLY PRESTON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
FRIDAY JULY 31, 2009  
****8:45pm**

Eight year old Holly lives with her mother, and twelve year old sister Kristen. Their father has left them and been seeing other women. Their mother, Joann, has been trying to find their father and use the girls to convince him to come home.

One night, Holly didn't want to go find her father. She wanted to stay home and watch TV like a normal eight year old. So she text messages her aunt, Catherine, who lives in Albany. _'Aunt Cathy, it's Holly, call mom and tell her I don't wanna go look for dad anymore. I'm tired.' _

Five seconds later, the phone rings in the house. Holly sighs and prays that her mom won't figure out that she told her aunt. The little girl sees her twelve year old sister come in the room "Aunt Cathy's on the phone. Mom seems mad…"

"Don't tell mom that I texted Cathy…" Holly shyly replies.

"WHY? DON'T YOU KNOW MOM HATES IT WHEN WE TELL CATHY ANYTHING?" Kristen yells.

"SHHHH! Mom'll hear us and figure out that one of us told her.." the eight year old whispers.

"I don't wanna go looking for dad anymore, I'm tired…" Kristen tells her sister.

"Me too. That's why I texted Cathy. Maybe she'll come get us." Holly admits.

"Holly! She lives two hours away! That's not gonna work. We'd have to wait for mom to leave, or just run away." the twelve year old replies.

"Gimme the phone, I'm texting uncle Greg." Kristen demands.

"Why?" Holly asks.

"They live like ten minutes away. It'll be easier until we can get to aunt Catherine's." the strawberry blond answers.

"I guess, but I like Cathy better." the eight year old pouts.

"I know you do. I'm working on it." Kristen reassures her younger sister.

"HOLLY PRESTON!! GET YOUR BUTT ON THE PHONE NOW! AUNT CATHERINE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!." their mother yells.

"OKAY." the blond replies.

Holly leaves the bedroom that she shares with her sister, walks into the game room and picks up the phone.

"Hello…" she shyly says.

"Hey baby, it's aunt Cathy, are you okay?" the woman calmly replies.

"Just tired." the blond girl replies looking cautiously over the banister to see if her mother was nearby, "I can't do this anymore, I wanna sleep at a normal time… I'm so tired at school I can't do my work…"

"Okay. I talked to your mom, or I tried to, she's gonna leave you girls at home tonight. I'm getting my things together now, I'm about to call Aunt Jessica and tell her to come get you and Kristen. I'll be at her house by 10:45 and I'll take you up to Albany in the morning." Cathy explains.

"I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!! She'll drag us into something….." the eight year old cries.

"I know honey, I've got uncle Jeff on the phone with aunt Jessica right now." the woman tells her.

"Please hurry, I can't do this anymore…" the child begs.

"Listen to me sweetheart, don't go running off anywhere with Kristen, okay. I know she's texted Uncle Greg and said she's thinking about running away to their house, but it's not the best idea. Jessica will pick you up somewhere." the woman tells her.

"Just get me outta here tonight. It's all I want." Holly says, biting back tears.

"Okay. We're working on a plan. I'll text you when we've got everything figured out." Cathy reassures her.

"Kay… I'm scared.." the eight year old cries.

"Don't be sweetheart. We're gonna get you somewhere safe. I know your mom's been crazy lately, but just hang in there for another hour or so, Jessica's coming to get you as soon as we figure something out."

"Should we get some stuff that we want ready?" Holly asks.

"That would be a good idea. I'll have Jessica text you when she leaves." Cathy says.

"I'm gonna go now, I need to have Kristen help me with my stuff…" the blond girl replies.

"Bye kiddo, love ya, everything's gonna be fine." the woman kindly says.

"Bye aunt Cathy, thanks…" the girl replies and hangs up the phone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CATHERINE FAIRFIELD'S APARTMENT  
****ALBANY, NEW YORK  
9:00pm**

Catherine hangs up the phone and looks at her husband. "I don't know how safe the girls are tonight. Joann seemed really angry."

"Jessica said she'd leave as soon as we hung up and go get them." the man replies.

"Holly sounded scared. Maybe it's because she's still young and doesn't quite understand what's going on, or, she's really scared." Cathy says.

"It's gonna be fine. We've just gotta get Holly and Kristen outta there and talk to them for a while to straighten this out." Jeff reassures her.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna finish getting my stuff together and head to Jessica's. You told Jessica I was coming right?"

"Yes. Jessica was leaving to get the girls and she mentioned something about the police, but I wasn't really paying attention." the man replies.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I need to make sure the girls are okay. I'm really worried about them, especially Holly." Cathy tells him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOLLY PRESTON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
9:05pm**

Joann sees a car pull up in front of the house and screams upstairs at the girls, "WHICH ONE OF YOU TWO TOLD CATHY TO COME GET YOU?? HUH? I WANNA KNOW, CUZ YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND I'M NOT LETING ANYONE IN!"

Neither girl answers, because they are too busy scrambling to gather their things they would need for overnight. Holly is frantically trying to find her rabbit that she sleeps with every night and wants to scream at Kristen for telling her to forget it and run for the back door.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? WHO TOLD CATHY TO SEND JESSICA TO COME GET YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TONIGHT! AND DAD WON'T COME HOME UNLESS YOU TWO ARE WITH ME!" the woman yells, stomping up the stairs.

Outside, Jessica is banging on the front door, and can hear her sister yelling. She looks back at the car and waves for her husband to come to the door. "JOANN, OPEN UP, WE'LL CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DON'T!" the man yells.

"DAMN GREG! GET OUT. NO ONE NEEDS YOU OR JESSICA OR THE FUCKING POLICE! LEAVE NOW!!" Joann screams.

"MOM SHUT UP AND LET AUNT JESSICA IN!!" Holly cries from the top of the stairs.

Joann runs to the closet and grabs her gun, "YOU TWO STAY UPSTAIRS OR I SHOOT! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO GREG, JESSICA!"

Jessica looks at her husband and he goes to the car, and calls the police.

"911, What's your emergency?" the dispatcher calmly greets him.

"Uh yeah, my sister in law has her two daughters locked inside her house with a loaded gun, we came by to pick up the girls because the mother wanted to take them to get the father away from his girlfriend to come home. She's not letting anyone inside the house move, or anyone outside come in." the man explains.

"Okay, where are you?" the dispatcher asks.

"Outside the apartment door. It's the Hardy complex on west 34th, it's apartment 518 please hurry, the girls are eight and twelve…" Greg answers.

"We'll have some ambulances, and police to you shortly, please call back if shots are fired." the woman tells him.

"Thank you." the man says and hangs up. He decides to wait in the car and motions for Jessica to come to him.

"I called the police. They're on their way." Greg says.

"Okay. Good. I hope we get them out of there safely." the woman replies.

********

Inside the house, Joann is pacing at the base of the stairs with the gun in her hand yelling things like 'Don't move' and 'Stupid girl, you called Cathy'

She hears the approaching sirens and freaks out. "DID YOU FREAKS CALL THE POLICE TOO?!"

"NO! I PROMISE! I DIDN'T AND NEITHER DID KRISTEN!" the eight year old cries.

"JESSICA!" the woman screams. When she hears banging on her door.

"JOANN, I'M OFFICER WEST, PLEASE LET YOUR GIRLS GO." a male voice yells.

"NO!" the woman screams.

************

Back outside, another car pulls up, and a man and a woman get out. The man flashes his badge to one of the hostage negotiators, "SVU"

"Do we know any names, I haven't gotten any yet." the negotiator asks.

"I don't know, I just got here, I know about as much as you." the detective replies.

The woman approaches Jessica, "Olivia Benson, Manhattan SVU."

"Hi, I'm Jessica Newberry, Joann's sister…" the brunette woman replies.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" Olivia asks.

"My other sister's husband called me about twenty minutes ago, saying that the youngest daughter texted my sister because they needed to get out of the house." Jessica explains.

"How old is the youngest?"

"Eight."

"Oh, we'll do everything we can to get them out safely.." Olivia tells her.

"Please…" the woman begs.

*******************

Joann is not letting anyone move inside the house or come in. One of the officers decides they need to bust down the door and rescue the girls.

A group of SWAT men approach Olivia and her partner, Elliot. "We need you in there when we get the girls out."

"Okay." Elliot replies, as he finishes suiting up.

The group approaches the door and the SWAT team leader knocks on the door. "OPEN UP!"

"WHAT HAPPENS IF I DO?" the woman screams.

"NO ONE GETS HURT." the man replies.

The door slowly creaks open and the SWAT team pushes it open, grabs the gun from Joann, hand cuffs her and lets Elliot and Olivia get the girls.

Olivia immediately sees the girl standing at the top of the staircase, and runs to her, "Honey, I'm Olivia, I'm going to take you to your aunt Jessica…"

The girl doesn't move when she sees the gun in Olivia's belt. "Don't hurt me…."

"I won't, the gun is only to protect me and you." "Now let's get your sister and get you outta here." the woman calmly replies.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"H… Holly…" the girl cries.

"Okay, Holly, can you show me and my friend Elliot where your sister is?" Olivia asks.

Holly leads them to her room, where her older sister is sitting on the bed with the two duffels next to her, crying.

"Can we get outta here?" the girl asks.

"Yes, do you want to take these bags with you?" Olivia kindly replies.

"Yeah…" the strawberry blond girl replies.

"Sweetie, I'm Olivia, I'm a police officer, can you tell me your name?" the woman asks.

"Kristen…"

"Alright girls, let's go. Your aunt Jessica is waiting outside." the detective says and leads the two back downstairs to their aunt.

**A/N: What'd you think? Did you like it? It was really random, If you want more, please review and let me know!**


	2. Some Talking

**ESCAPE**

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: This was a completely random idea. It's about two girls who try to escape from their mother's craziness of trying to find their father with his girlfriends, but their plan gets messy when the mother figures out… tell me what you think. **

**A/N2: I know in the first chapter I said it was July, but I'm going to change it to Friday, October 2nd****.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Okay, Holly, can you show me and my friend Elliot where your sister is?" Olivia asks.

Holly leads them to her room, where her older sister is sitting on the bed with the two duffels next to her, crying.

"Can we get outta here?" the girl asks.

"Yes, do you want to take these bags with you?" Olivia kindly replies.

"Yeah…" the strawberry blond girl replies.

"Sweetie, I'm Olivia, I'm a police officer, can you tell me your name?" the woman asks.

"Kristen…"

"Alright girls, let's go. Your aunt Jessica is waiting outside." the detective says and leads the two back downstairs to their aunt.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HOLLY PRESTON'S APARTMENT  
****9:20pm  
****MANHATTAN, NY**

Olivia and Elliot lead the girls out of the apartment building to their aunt. Holly is the first one to notice the brunette woman standing by her car, "Aunt Jessica!" the girl screams, lets go of Olivia's hand, and runs to the woman.

Kristen is still holding onto Olivia while they walk past the police car with her mother in it. Jessica looks at the woman walking towards her with her other niece, "Thank you."

"No problem, they do have to come to the station and make a statement, explaining what happened, so we can get them any help they need to sort through this and understand what's been going on." Olivia replies.

Jessica looks down at the child clinging to her leg, "I don't know if she's ready. They've had a rough week, I'm sure they want some rest."

"I wish we could wait, but it's best if they both come now and get it over with." the detective tells her.

"Our original plan was to get them out of this apartment, to my house, and then my other sister that lives in Albany was going to take them to stay with her for a while." the woman explains.

"We can let them stay with you until we get things sorted out, and once everything is settled, they can go stay with your sister in Albany." Olivia says.

"But I wanna go with aunt Cathy now!" the eight year old cries.

Jessica bends down to the girl's level and calmly says, "Sweetie, I know you do. But, Detective Benson wants you to come to the police station and tell her what happened, so they can help you get through this."

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Holly pouts.

"Baby girl, I know you're still scared, but Olivia wants to help, she's gonna make sure that no one makes you do anything you don't want to again." the woman replies.

After she says this, her husband Greg walks up to the group, "Jess, I just called Cathy, told her what happened, she's almost to our house, I told her to just wait there until we get this sorted out."

"Does she have a key?" the woman asks.

"I told her where the spare was." he replies.

"Okay, well, Detective Benson wants to take the girls to the police station and get their statement, which is not going to be easy…" she tells him.

While she is saying this, Kristen has let go of Olivia, walked over to her uncle, and hugged him. "If you're ready now, you can follow us back, or the girls can ride with us." Olivia tells the adults.

"I think it'd be best if they rode with us…" Jessica replies.

"Okay, I'll go get my partner and we can get this over with." the woman says.

Kristen looks up at her uncle, "I don't know why this just happened, all Holly did was text aunt Cathy to see if we could get out of going with mom tonight…"

"I don't either, some people get angry sometimes and react the wrong way, I guess…" the man calmly replies.

"Well I really think she reacted the wrong way…" the twelve year old says.

"Let's get in the car and go talk to the detectives, the sooner you get that over with, the sooner you can be with aunt Cathy." he says, opening the car door.

Holly hears him say this and tries to smile, "Really?…"

"Yes sweetheart, aunt Cathy's on her way to my house, and she'll be there when we get there." Jessica tells the little girl.

"Can you sit with me?" the child asks.

"Okay, Kristen, will you sit up front with uncle Greg, I'm gonna sit back here with Holly." Jessica replies, opening the other back door.

Holly climbs in the car and buckles her seatbelt, Greg comes around and closes the door, and waits for Kristen to get in the passenger side. He then walks around to the drivers side and closes the back door after his wife gets in and then gets in himself. He pulls the car up next to Elliot's and rolls down the window. Elliot rolls down his and tells the man where to go.

The girls are quiet the entire way to the station, and the only noise is Jessica's phone ringing when Cathy calls.

"Hello…" the woman says.

"Hey Jess, how are the girls?" Cathy asks.

"Okay, we're taking them down to the police station so they can talk to the detectives and get this sorted out. Holly's pretty shaken up." the woman replies.

"Well, I'm like ten minutes from your house, so I'll be there when you get back. Can I talk to Holly?"

"Sure.." Jessica replies.

"Holly, honey, aunt Cathy wants to talk to you."

The child grabs the phone from her aunt's hand and puts it up to her ear. "Hi…" she shyly says.

"Honey, it's aunt Cathy…" the woman calmly says before she's cut off by Holly, "This is all my fault! If I'd never texted you in the first place nothing would have happened…"

"Baby, it's not your fault, you did the right thing by texting me, by doing that, we were able to get aunt Jessica there to get you out safely." the woman replies.

Holly can only cry after her aunt says this. "Sweetie, I know you probably don't want to, but you need to tell the detectives what happened, it will help, trust me…" Cathy tells her.

"I want you there with me…" the child cries.

Jessica sighs after she hears this and can only wonder what her sister will say. "Baby girl, I wish I could be there, but I'm almost to aunt Jessica's house. I'll be there when you get there, then you can tell me anything you want to." Cathy reassures Holly.

"I don't wanna…" Holly quietly replies.

"It's okay. I'm not going to make you tell me anything." the woman says, "But I do want to talk to aunt Jessica for a minute."

"Kay…" Holly replies and reluctantly hands Jessica the phone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ELLIOT STABLER'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO THE 16****TH**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****9:30pm**

"I can't believe that woman would hold her two girls hostage because they didn't want to go find their father.." Olivia muses.

"Why do you think she was making them go with her on a school night?" the man asks.

"I have no idea, bribery maybe?"

"Could be. We'll just have to wait until we get back to the precinct to find out." Elliot replies.

The duo arrive at the 1-6 and Elliot weaves the car through the parking garage until he gets to his designated spot and parks.

*********

He gets out and walks around to open the door for Olivia. They walk into the station, get in the elevator and Elliot pushes the button for the third floor, and looks over at his partner, who's leaning back against the wall of the elevator with her eyes closed.

"Liv, you okay?" he asks.

"Cases with kids are always the hardest. My heart breaks every time we get a call and the victim is a young child…"

"I know Liv, they're tough on everybody. We'll help these girls get through this, trust me." he replies and the elevator dings, telling them they've reached the third floor. They walk to the squad room together and are greeted by their captain, and two other detectives. They brief their captain on what happened and confirmed that the mother was in lock up waiting to be interrogated.

The door to the 1-6 opens and a brunette woman, two young girls, and a tall blond man walk in the room. Olivia gets up, "Hi, Mrs. Newberry…"

The woman smiles and shakes Olivia's hand. The detective looks down at the little girl clinging to Jessica's side, and kneels down to her level, "Holly, do you think you could talk to me about what happened?"

The eight year old girl whimpers in response. Jessica bends down to talk to the girl, "Honey, listen, Olivia wants to help you. I know you're really scared right now, but she's not going to hurt you."

"Mmk…" Holly mumbles.

Olivia puts her hand on the girl's back, "Aunt Jessica's not leaving you here, she's just going to be talking to one of my friends, okay…"

Holly nods her head understandingly and lets go of her aunt. Olivia stands up, takes the girl's hand and leads her to a brightly painted room with some toys in the corner and a small child size table at the other end with a couch in the middle. "I thought police stations were supposed to be scary…" Holly quietly says.

"No, honey, we use this room to talk to kids, we don't want you to be scared when you're talking to us." the woman calmly replies.

Holly doesn't reply, instead, she walks over to the couch, sits down, grabs a pillow, brings it up to her chest and hugs her knees.

Olivia slowly approaches the girl and sits down next to her, "Holly, let's just talk about something else right now, we'll talk about what just happened in a few minutes."

"Kay…"

"What grade are you in at school?" the woman asks.

"Second…" the blond girl replies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MEANWHILE  
SVU SQUAD ROOM  
9:40pm**

Elliot gets up and walks over to the three that are still standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Newberry, since Olivia is talking with Holly, do you think it would be okay if I spoke with Kristen and you and your husband spoke with either Detective Fin or Munch?"

"Certainly." the woman replies.

She then looks at Kristen, "Honey, Detective Stabler wants to talk to you about what happened while Uncle Greg and I talk to one of the other detectives, do you think you can do that?"

"Whatever." the twelve year old replies, lets go of her uncle's hand and walks towards Elliot.

Elliot smiles at the girl, "You don't have to call me Detective Stabler, you can call me Elliot if you want to…"

"Okay… Elliot, what's gonna happen to me and my sister?" Kristen asks.

"From what it looks like right now, as soon as we're all done talking, you can go stay with you aunt Jessica until we get this all sorted out." Elliot replies.

"But my aunt Cathy's coming in from Albany, because originally, Holly had text messaged her because she wanted her to come get us, but that was going to take two hours so I texted uncle Greg while Cathy called our house to talk to our mom… then…" the preteen says, unable to finish her story.

By now Elliot and Kristen have reached the second children's interview room and are sitting across from each other at the table while Kristen draws tiny flowers on a piece of construction paper.

"Can you tell me what happened after your Aunt Cathy called?" the man calmly asks.

"I… don't really know how to explain it…" the strawberry blond girl quietly replies.

"It's okay… take your time." Elliot reassures her.

"You don't get it. She went nuts… I was afraid we were gonna get killed…" Kristen cries, throws down the crayon, walks to the other side of the room, slides down the wall to the floor and cries.

**A/N: I know this is a little bit long, but after I ended where I wanted to, I realized that this is almost five pages long! Oh well, I hope you enjoy this, and if you do, please let me know by REVIEWING!!**


	3. Going to Jessica's

**ESCAPE**

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: This was a completely random idea. It's about two girls who try to escape from their mother's craziness of trying to find their father with his girlfriends, but their plan gets messy when the mother figures out… tell me what you think. **

**A/N2: I know in the first chapter I said it was July, but I'm going to change it to Friday, October 2nd****.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

By now Elliot and Kristen have reached the second children's interview room and are sitting across from each other at the table while Kristen draws tiny flowers on a piece of construction paper.

"Can you tell me what happened after your Aunt Cathy called?" the man calmly asks.

"I… don't really know how to explain it…" the strawberry blond girl quietly replies.

"It's okay… take your time." Elliot reassures her.

"You don't get it. She went nuts… I was afraid we were gonna get killed…" Kristen cries, throws down the crayon, walks to the other side of the room, slides down the wall to the floor and cries.

* * *

**SVU CHILDREN'S INTERVIEW ROOM 1  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****9:45pm**

Olivia had gotten Holly to talk about her teachers, her friends, and what she liked to do at school. But, was struggling with getting her to talk about what happens at home.

The eight year old was yawning and rubbing her eyes. Hugging the pillow and leaning back on the couch was only making her more sleepy and she could barely hold her eyes open. "Olivia… I'm really tired. I don't wanna talk anymore."

"I know you're tired baby, just close your eyes and rest. We can talk some more later, okay?" the woman replies.

Holly yawns in response and lays down on the couch. Olivia grabs a blanket from the chair on the other side of the room and drapes it over the girl. She sits back down on the couch and watches the little girl slowly drift off to sleep.

Fin was standing outside the door watching the interview. He smiles at Olivia as she slowly opens the door and approaches him. "She's exhausted. I couldn't get anything else out of her because she was struggling to hold her eyes open."

"It's almost ten. Our best bet is going to be to wait until morning." the man replies.

Cragen and Jessica approach the detectives and the woman looks in the window at the sleeping girl. "Poor baby… did she say anything?"

"Not about what happened. I was able to get her to talk about school and her friends, but then she just couldn't stay awake." Olivia answers.

"Is Kristen still talking to the other detective?" the woman asks.

"I believe so. When they're done you can take them, but I would really like to talk to Holly some more, after she's had some rest." the brunette detective answers.

Olivia glances in the window at Holly and sighs. "Why do you think she contacted Cathy?"

"Her and Holly are really close. Joann's had some problems with drinking and when Joann went to rehab last year, the girls stayed with her in Albany, because we lived in Connecticut at the time, and Cathy was able to help Holly cope with the situation better than anyone else." Jessica explains.

Cragen notices Elliot and Kristen approaching the group, "Mrs. Newberry, I believe you can take your nieces home now if you're ready."

Kristen smiles at the man, "Where's Holly? Is she okay?"

"She's in this room, sleeping. I tried talking to her, but she just couldn't stay awake. So I told her she could get some rest." Olivia explains.

"Oh. Well I'm ready to leave, I'm tired too. I wanna see Cathy…" the preteen yawns.

Greg and John approach the group, "Ready Jess?" he asks his wife.

"Yeah, Holly's sleeping, do you want to wake her up, or just carry her?" the woman replies.

"I'll carry her. She'll be fine." the man says.

"I'm just gonna call Cathy and then we'll go." Jessica tells him.

"Kay."

* * *

Holly starts tossing and turning on the couch and Olivia turns on the speakers, so she can hear if she screams, or starts crying.

"_I don't wanna go! He hurt me last time!!!… NO. I'm tired, let me stay!" _Olivia hears the small girl scream.

Jessica opens the door, calmly approaches the crying girl, kneels down and puts her arm on her shoulder. "Holly, honey…"

"Aunt Jess… I can't do it anymore…"

"I know baby girl. You're safe with me now… shhh." the woman coos.

"I wanna get outta here…" the little girl cries.

"We're about to leave. We're going to my house, and Aunt Cathy will be there." Jessica explains.

Holly sits up and notices Olivia standing in the doorway, "Do I still have to talk to her?"

Olivia approaches Holly and kneels down next to Jessica, "No honey, I'm going to let you go to your Aunt Jessica's and get some rest. Then I'm going to call you in the morning and Jessica and I will decide when it would be a good time to talk again."

The little girl rubs her eyes and yawns, "Okay…"

"Honey, Uncle Greg and Kristen are ready, we can leave now if you want to." Jessica tells her.

"Yeah…" Holly whispers.

Olivia gets up, opens the door and Jessica helps Holly up and holds her hand as they walk out of the interview room.

Olivia glances at Elliot and sighs as she follows the group to the door. "Here's my card. My cell number's on the back. Call me in the morning and let me know when you think she's ready to talk again." Olivia explains.

"Thanks. We were hoping this wouldn't happen when we got to their house, but I guess we were wrong. She's crazier than I thought." Jessica replies.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now!! I wanna go to bed!" the eight year old cries.

Jessica kneels down to the little girl's level, "I know you do sweetheart. I'm sorry. We're leaving, and you can sleep in the car if you really want to."

"Can… uncle Greg carry me?" Holly yawns.

"Sure kiddo, come here…" the man calmly replies and lifts the child into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head in his shoulder.

Jessica smiles as Kristen walks up to her and she puts her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Goodnight detectives, I'll call around seven or eight tomorrow. Depending on how tonight goes."

Olivia gently tucks Holly's hair behind her ear and sighs, "No problem. Goodnight Kristen…"

The preteen smiles as Elliot closes the precinct door behind them. Olivia runs a tired hand through her hair and plops in her desk chair. "These cases are always the hardest."

"I know Livia. They're in good hands now. We've just got to wait till morning to sort things out. Let's go see how things with Fin and the mother are going." the man replies.

"Alright…." the brunette agrees and follows her partner to an interrogation room.

* * *

**GREG NEWBERRY'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO THEIR HOUSE  
MANHATTAN, NY  
10pm**

Holly is laying down on the back seat with her head in Jessica's lap sleeping. The woman hears her phone ringing in her purse and tries to grab it without waking Holly up. "It's Jessica."

"Hey Jess, it's Cathy."

"We're on our way home. We've got the girls and we'll be there in about ten minutes." Jessica replies.

"How's Holly?" Cathy asks.

"Exhausted. She's sound asleep. She fell asleep before we left the precinct and just couldn't keep her eyes open." the woman explains.

"Oh… poor thing. Did she talk at all?" Cathy replies.

"Barely, she was still terrified and I think that since she's so tired, she didn't want to." Jessica replies.

"I won't bother her when you get home if she's still sleeping. I'll try talking to her in the morning." Cathy tells her sister.

"Have you talked to Jeff since you've been at my place?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah. I called him after Greg called me and told me what happened."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at the house. I don't wanna wake up Holly." the woman replies.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Cathy." Jessica replies and hangs up her phone.

*********  
**10 MINUTES LATER  
GREG & JESSICA NEWBERRY'S HOUSE  
****MANHATTAN, NY**

Greg parks the car in the driveway and Cathy comes outside to meet them. Kristen gets out of the car and runs to the woman. Greg opens the back drivers side door for his wife, but realizes that his niece is still sleeping on her lap. "Do you want me to carry her in?"

"I've got her. Go ahead and go on inside." the woman replies.

"Okay." he says, and walks over to greet his sister-in-law.

Jessica looks down at the little girl and gently rubs her shoulder. "Hey baby girl, we're home."

Holly slowly opens her eyes and yawns. "Is Cathy here?"

"Yes she is honey." Jessica replies.

"I wanna see her…"

"Alright. But we're gonna have to get out of the car first. Just sit up, I'll get out, and then I'll walk inside with you." the woman says.

Holly obeys and as soon as she sees Cathy, she screams, "AUNT CATHY!!!" and runs to the woman. Cathy smiles at the little blond girl and hugs her.

Jessica approaches her sister and smiles, "Thanks for coming by, I know it's late, but I really think it's best for the girls. Let's get them inside, and then we can figure some of this out."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School has been really busy and I've finally found the time to finish this chapter. I really don't know where I'm gonna go with this yet, so just bear with me. If you have any ideas, or new story ideas , please feel free to let me know by REVIEWING!**


	4. Trying to Sleep

**ESCAPE**

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: This was a completely random idea. It's about two girls who try to escape from their mother's craziness of trying to find their father with his girlfriends, but their plan gets messy when the mother figures out… tell me what you think. **

**A/N2: I'm really sorry about the super long waits between chapters, I'm trying to finish one story before I work on the next, so several of my others are on the back burner right now. But I'm gonna finish, don't worry!**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**  
"Yes she is honey." Jessica replies.

"I wanna see her…"

"Alright. But we're gonna have to get out of the car first. Just sit up, I'll get out, and then I'll walk inside with you." the woman says.

Holly obeys and as soon as she sees Cathy, she screams, "AUNT CATHY!!!" and runs to the woman. Cathy smiles at the little blond girl and hugs her.

Jessica approaches her sister and smiles, "Thanks for coming by, I know it's late, but I really think it's best for the girls. Let's get them inside, and then we can figure some of this out."

* * *

**NEWBERRY HOME  
****FRIDAY, OCTOBER 2  
****10:12pm**

Cathy leads the group into the house and Holly runs to the couch and buries her head in a pillow. Kristen just slowly walks beside Jessica.

Greg locks the door after everyone is inside and sits down at the kitchen table. Cathy slowly approaches Holly, "Honey, come on, let's go lay down in bed up stairs."

"I'm really tired, I don't wanna get up." the eight year old whines.

"Sweetie, when was the last time you slept through the night?" The woman asks.

"I don't remember the last time I slept…" the little girl cries. Cathy looks up at Jessica and then back to Holly, "Sweetheart…"

"It was four days ago… since then she hasn't slept through the night…." Kristen tells them.

"Do you know why she hasn't been sleeping?" Jessica asks.

"I don't know, but one night after mom brought us to try and get dad, she was terrified, like someone had hurt her…" Kristen explains.

Cathy sits on the couch next to Holly and the little girl leans into her. "Shhh… just close your eyes. No one's going to hurt you…" the woman coos.

"Has she slept at all during the days?" Jessica asks.

"I don't think so, yesterday at recess her teacher came up to me and asked me if everything was okay at home, because she could barely keep her eyes open, and when she offered to let her go to the nurses office and rest, she freaked out and said not to let anyone hurt her…" the strawberry blonde girl explains.

"Poor thing, I have a feeling something happened the last time you guys went with your mom." Jessica tells Kristen.

"Me too… so does her teacher…" the preteen replies.

Jessica sighs and looks over at Cathy and Holly, who is struggling to keep her eyes open. "Is she sleeping?" Cathy whispers.

"No. she's struggling to stay awake." Jessica answers.

"Holly honey, you can close your eyes and go to sleep… everything's gonna be okay now…" Cathy reassures the little girl.

"NO. I'm gonna get hurt! I told somebody what was happening!" The little girl cries.

"Sweetie, it's okay to tell. Whoever told you that was just trying to scare you. We're here to protect you now, you really need the rest." Cathy explains.

"He…. He… hurt me last time, and told me to watch out because if I said anything he'd come back!" Holly cries, "I'm so scared, he's gonna do it, I don't want him to come back while I'm sleeping!"

Cathy hugs her and rubs calming circles on her back. "Shhh… shhh… nothing bad is gonna happen honey. When you're with us, we're gonna do everything we can to make sure you're safe."

"Do we need to call Olivia?" Kristen asks.

"Maybe, then she can arrest him because of what he's done to Holly." Jessica answers.

"NOOOO. Don't tell her. He'll know it was me who told!" the eight year old screams.

"Honey, can you tell me what he did?" Cathy asks.

"I don't know what it's called… but he…. he… put his thing in me…." the girl cries.

Cathy, Jessica and Greg immediately understand what she means and are shocked. "Honey, that's called rape, you didn't want him to do what he did and he did it anyway." Cathy explains.

Kristen just sits down on the floor, unsure of what to say or do. Cathy then asks Holly, "Did you take a bath after he hurt you?"

"He made me… he washed me down, touched me everywhere, I screamed, I cried, I hit him, I did everything to make it stop!" the little girl sobs.

The two women exchange defeated looks, "Call Olivia…" Cathy sighs.

"Please no!" Holly begs her aunt, with fear, and exhaustion in her voice.

"Baby girl, you're probably delirious right now, which means that you haven't slept in so long that you really don't know what's going on. I'm going to take you upstairs and let you get changed and then I'll stay until you fall asleep." Cathy tells her.

Holly doesn't know how to object anymore so she just leans into the woman and sobs. "Shhh… shhh… shhh… honey, you're probably out of energy, I'll carry you upstairs, it's okay."

Holly nods and allows the woman to pick her up. Greg grabs the purple duffle bag that was sitting on the table and follows the woman.

**************

Jessica looks at Kristen, who's tracing a heart into the carpet with her pointer finger. "Honey, come on, let's get you upstairs and in bed too."

"I wanna talk to Olivia…" the preteen mumbles.

"Let me talk first, then I'll let you talk to her." Jessica replies.

* * *

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
10:20pm**

Olivia's phone begins ringing and she jumps because she was half asleep. "Detective Benson…"

"Hi Olivia, this is Jessica Newberry…" the woman on the other end of the line answers.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asks.

"After we brought the girls to our house, Holly opened up to Cathy about something that happened several days ago that we think is a big concern…"

"What might that be, Mrs. Newberry?"

"Holly claims that her father raped her, well when she explained what happened to us, she didn't know what it was called… and he made her take a bath right after the attack and she hasn't slept since it happened, which was four days ago…" Jessica explains.

"Well, I would suggest taking her to a doctor and getting an exam, even though there probably won't be any evidence… but since she hasn't slept in four days, I want her to sleep for as long as she can first before you take her to the doctors." Olivia replies.

"Okay, now is that going to warrant anything against her father?" Jessica asks.

"Definitely, in fact, I can call my ADA right now and get an arrest warrant." the brunette detective answers.

"Okay. And Kristen wanted to talk to you…" Jessica replies.

"Sure, put her on the phone…"

"Hi Olivia…" the twelve year old shyly greets the woman.

"Is everything okay honey?" Olivia asks.

"My sister… what's gonna happen?" Kristen asks.

"Well, after she's had some time to sleep, I'm going to talk to her again to see what's really going on, and I'm going to call my friend that's a lawyer to get me what's called an arrest warrant for your dad so I can have another officer to go arrest him." Olivia explains.

"Okay. Holly's so scared that she won't even close her eyes…"

"Tell her that I'm going to get everything under control and that she's not gonna get hurt if she sleeps, even for a few hours… she really needs it." Olivia tells Kristen.

"Thanks Olivia… I don't know how long she'd go without sleep if she hadn't texted Aunt Cathy…" Kristen yawns.

"Sounds like you need some sleep too… it's late, get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow when I come to talk to Holly…" Olivia calmly tells Kristen.

"Whatever…" the preteen sighs, "Here's Jessica again…"

* * *

**NEWBERRY HOME  
****10:26pm**

Kristen hands Jessica the phone, gets up, grabs her bag from the table and climbs the stairs to the empty guest bedroom. She gets herself ready for bed and is asleep within minutes after she lays down.

Jessica finishes talking with Olivia and walks upstairs to check on the girls. She first checks on Kristen and sees her sound asleep so she moves on to the other bedroom where Holly and Cathy are. Holly is still wide awake and crying. "Holly honey…"

The eight year old doesn't respond to her aunt and buries her head in Cathy's chest. "She's having a really hard time falling asleep." Cathy whispers.

"Baby girl, just close your eyes. It's okay…" Jessica coos. Cathy rubs calming circles on the girl's back and begins to hum 'Angel's Lullaby' the two women notice her breathing even out and the sobs slowly die. Jessica smiles, "I think she's finally sleeping…" Cathy nods, and continues to rub Holly's back. "Is Kristen sleeping?" Cathy whispers.

"Yeah… she's sound asleep in the other room. Oh, I called Olivia…" Jessica answers back.

They notice Holly stir in Cathy's lap and settle into a more comfortable position. "What'd she say?" Cathy asks.

"To let her sleep and that she'd come talk to her later tomorrow…"

"Okay. I'm guessing I'm going to stay like this all night since she's just fallen asleep, and she may have nightmares…" Cathy tells her sister.

"That's fine. I'm going to go get cleaned up and get to bed. Thanks so much for coming down, I may not have been able to get her to sleep…" Jessica replies and walks out of the room.

**A/N: I know it's been long since I've updated, but I've been very busy with school and I have been working on another story and trying to get it completed. But I had a dream and it gave me the idea for this chapter… so I thought I'd write before the idea slipped away. Please REVIEW :)**


	5. Nightmares

**ESCAPE**

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: This was a completely random idea. It's about two girls who try to escape from their mother's craziness of trying to find their father with his girlfriends, but their plan gets messy when the mother figures out… tell me what you think. **

**A/N2: I'm really sorry about the super long waits between chapters, I've been writing mostly Glee and Make It Or Break It stories lately and have lost some of my interest in SVU. I haven't watched the latest season yet, so some of the E/O stuff will be off. **

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**"Baby girl, just close your eyes. It's okay…" Jessica coos. Cathy rubs calming circles on the girl's back and begins to hum 'Angel's Lullaby' the two women notice her breathing even out and the sobs slowly die. Jessica smiles, "I think she's finally sleeping…" Cathy nods, and continues to rub Holly's back. "Is Kristen sleeping?" Cathy whispers.

"Yeah… she's sound asleep in the other room. Oh, I called Olivia…" Jessica answers back.

They notice Holly stir in Cathy's lap and settle into a more comfortable position. "What'd she say?" Cathy asks.

"To let her sleep and that she'd come talk to her later tomorrow…"

"Okay. I'm guessing I'm going to stay like this all night since she's just fallen asleep, and she may have nightmares…" Cathy tells her sister.

"That's fine. I'm going to go get cleaned up and get to bed. Thanks so much for coming down, I may not have been able to get her to sleep…" Jessica replies and walks out of the room.

***SVU***

**NEWBERRY HOME:  
****10:45pm**

About fifteen minutes after Holly has fallen asleep, she starts mumbling, "No, NOOOO, daddy, no. OWW…"

Cathy is awakened from her light slumber and looks down at the eight year old. "Baby girl, Holly, it's okay…" she calmly says.

Holly's eyes shoot open and tears fall down her face. "It's so scary. Every time I close my eyes I see him, every man I see, I see him. Just make it go away…"

Cathy rubs calming circles on the girl's back, "Sweetheart, trust me when I say that no one will ever hurt you ever again. Aunt Jessica, Olivia, Uncle Greg and Uncle Jeff, we're all here to help."

"Don't let them hurt me… Greg… and… and… Jeff… please…" "I'm so scared…" Holly mumbles.

"Sweetie, listen, they're not like your dad. They would never hurt you." the woman reassures her.

The eight year old leans back into the woman and tries to fall back asleep. Cathy continues to rub the little girl's back and starts to hum Angel's Lullaby again.

Twenty minutes later, the eight year old is asleep again, but this time, laying on the bed. Cathy slowly gets up and sits down in the chair on the other end of the bed. She brings her knees to her chest and instantly falls asleep herself.

**5 HOURS LATER  
4:05 a.m. **

**NEWBERRY HOME:  
**

Holly starts tossing and turning in her bed and finally wakes up with a scream, "NOO! DON'T HURT ME!"

Cathy's eyes pop open and she immediately gets up out of the chair she was sleeping in, "Holly, baby girl. Shhh, you're okay now. No one's gonna hurt you anymore. It was just a bad dream…" she coos as the eight year old leans into her sobbing.

The woman continues rubbing the little girl's back, "Sweetie, do you want to talk to me about it?"

Holly shakes her head no and continues crying. Cathy sighs, "It's okay baby. It was just a dream… shhh. Just take some deep breaths and try to relax, okay?"

She continues to rub Holly's back for almost twenty minutes before the little blonde is asleep again. Holly sleeps for another three hours, and wakes up again. But Cathy is able to get her back to sleep faster this time. She sleeps until ten, and Cathy decides it's a good time for her to be awake. "Hey kiddo…" Cathy smiles.

Holly doesn't say anything back, but weakly smiles at her aunt and sits up in the bed. Cathy smiles and slowly sits down next to her, "Sweetheart, when we talked to Olivia last night, she said we should take you to the doctor, just to make sure everything is okay."

"NO. I don't wanna, they'll find out what he did, and he'll hurt me…" Holly screams.

"Well, baby, it's Saturday. So not many doctors offices are open today. But we might take you Monday…" Cathy calmly replies.

"I have to go to school Monday…" Holly whimpers.

"Baby, I know. We can do the appointment after school…" Cathy reassures her.

"Fine…" Holly pouts.

"Do you wanna go see if aunt Jessica's made breakfast yet?" the woman asks.

The little blonde nods and yawns, but doesn't get out of bed.

"I can come get you when it's ready…" Cathy suggests.

Holly nods and rolls over, trying to fall asleep. Cathy smiles at the little girl and quietly walks downstairs.

**A/N: I know, I've finally updated. I am getting Netflix as soon as summer school is over and watching the latest SVU season. That way I might get new ideas for further chapters and maybe new stories. But if you want, you can read some of my other stuff that I tend to update more regularly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
